<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect by micasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759465">Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasa/pseuds/micasa'>micasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, M/M, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Mentioned Huening Kai, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Sleep Sex, Smut, Top Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasa/pseuds/micasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Last thing Taehyun expects was seeing Beomgyu sleeping on his bed, his roommate nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>Let alone hearing Beomgyu moan Taehyun's name on his sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning: smut (obviously) don't read if you don't like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 3am when Taehyun came home from the company. It was one of those nights where some of them would stay overnight to either record or compose a song. While Yeonjun and Soobin were (probably) fucking inside one of the studios, Taehyun was tired as fuck and all he can think was go to bed and sleep so he went ahead of them. Kai and Beomgyu went home earlier, both wanting to catch some sleep unlike the other members.</p>
<p>Finally, Taehyun reaches the door of his and Hueningkai's shared room. Opening the door, he never expected to see Beomgyu sleeping on his bed, Kai nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>Taehyun approaches Beomgyu's sleeping figure, smiling softly. The older boy was truly beautiful, perfect facial features, built body and <em>oh that round ass that Taehyun just wanted to smack and eat. Maybe he could hold it real tight and it would bruis---</em></p>
<p>"Stop thinking like that." He scolds himself and shakes his head. He sat beside the older, caressing the older's hair. His hand then slides down to Beomgyu's back and finally, finally, his hand slides on the curve of Beomgyu's ass.</p>
<p>He knew he shouldn't be thinking like this or doing any of this, but he can't help it. Beomgyu was just too... <em>tempting</em>. Everything about the older is too tempting and he loves it.</p>
<p>He almost jumped on his place when Beomgyu moves but to his surprise, one of Beomgyu's hands went to palm himself while arching his back, his ass pressing into the palm of Taehyun's hand.</p>
<p>The younger was frozen in place, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. "I should probably sleep on Kai's bed." He tells himself, trying not to think of the guy of his dreams masturbating in his sleep.</p>
<p>But just when Taehyun turned to go to the bathroom to shower, he hears a moan. His dick twitched at the delicious sound of Beomgyu's moan and he felt like he was rooted in place.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Taehyunnie..." </em>
</p>
<p>Taehyun choked at his own spit as his name escapes from Beomgyu's somewhat sinful mouth. He looks back at Beomgyu and he swore he could've cum at the sight.</p>
<p>Beomgyu is now laying on his back, legs are now open wide and mouth opened with some of his salive dripping down on the corner of his lips, gasping in pleasure.</p>
<p>"Oh god, yes, Taehyun there--ah!"</p>
<p>Taehyun said fuck his pride and locked the door. He then crawled in between Beomgyu's legs, hands now teasing the band of Beomgyu's pajamas.</p>
<p>He takes a good look at the older and smirks. "I must be fucking you real good in your sleep, huh." He pulls down Beomgyu's pajamas and tosses it away. "Let's see who can fuck you better, then."</p>
<p>He lowers his sweat pants and pumps his already hard dick. He positions it on Beomgyu's entrance and finally, thrusts inside of Beomgyu's ass.</p>
<p>Taehyun did not even care to hold back, pounding onto Beomgyu's hole without mercy, the latter still moaning in his sleep. "Fuck, why does this dream feel so--ahh... real??" He hears Beomgyu say in between his moans.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Oh Beomgyu, my love. This is not a dream."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Beomgyu's eyes shoots open, when he heard Taehyun's voice. Taehyun in between his legs, pounding his ass with his dick, similar to his own dreams of Taehyun.</p>
<p>But the way it felt was totally different. Fucking with the real Taehyun was much more better than any of his dreams and he wanted more. <em>More.</em></p>
<p>"Oh my fuck." Beomgyu curses. "Are you fucking me raw?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Taehyun growls and smirks.</p>
<p>Beomgyu's eyes rolls in pleasure, clawing the mattress in hopes of getting something to hold on to. "That's so hot."</p>
<p>"I think you moaning my name in your sleep is far more hotter than this." Taehyun answers him.</p>
<p>"I can moan your name better if I'm awake." Beomgyu smirks.</p>
<p>"Let's see how well you can scream them." Taehyun smirks and bends down to kiss Beomgyu, picking up his pace. Harder and faster.</p>
<p>"Oh god yes, just like that." Beomgyu's mind went blank immediately when Taehyun hits his prostate. He lets out a loud scream of surprise and pleasure to which Taehyun smirks.</p>
<p>"You don't have to keep imagining or dreaming of me when you sleep." Taehyun whispers to Beomgyu's ear. "Just tell me what you want and I'll fuck you until you forget your name."</p>
<p>Beomgyu moans at Taehyun's words, mind too far gone to even comprehend what the younger boy said. He claws Taehyun's back, almost crying at the intense pleasure.</p>
<p>Taehyun continues pounding into Beomgyu's ass, the younger growling at the pleasure. He can't believe that Beomgyu is now finally under him, submitting to him, taking everything he gives him. It was like a dream seeing Beomgyu writhing underneath him, eyes closed tight in intense pleasure. Taehyun traces Beomgyu's luscious lips, holding his bottom lip and opens it to put his finger inside the older's mouth.</p>
<p>Beomgyu was perfect, far too perfect for him. Beomgyu's body is like a god's body, waiting to be worshipped and taken care of, but that can wait next time.</p>
<p>Taehyun kisses Beomgyu once again when he feels the familiar knot on his stomach. "Hyunnie, I'm gonna come." Beomgyu sobs, tears falling from his eyes because of too much pleasure.</p>
<p>"I got you, baby. I got you." Taehyun whispers and pumps Beomgyu's dick. Not long after, Beomgyu moans Taehyun's name, cumming into the younger boy's hand.</p>
<p>Taehyun continues fucking into Beomgyu, now also chasing his release. The older guy smiles and kisses Taehyun's neck and jaw. "Come on, Taehyunnie~ Aren't you going to cum for hyung?" Beomgyu teasingly says while kissing Taehyun's neck, still crying because of overstimulation.</p>
<p>"Come on, my love. Cum inside me." Beomgyu continues.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"We both know you're clean, idiot. We took the test together, right?"</p>
<p>Taehyun growls releases his seed deep into Beomgyu's hole. Beomgyu cries in both pleasure and overstimulation and cums again for the second time.</p>
<p>Taehyun collapses and rolls beside Beomgyu, both breathing heavily.</p>
<p>"Never knew you would try fucking me while I'm asleep."</p>
<p>"Never knew you moan my name in your sleep." Taehyun retorts, making Beomgyu laugh.</p>
<p>"We should do this often..." Beomgyu smiles at Taehyun. "Only if you want to, though." He adds.</p>
<p>Taehyun felt his eyelids becoming heavier each second, the sleepiness he had earlier coming back to him so he just smiles and turns to kiss Beomgyu's forehead and hug him. "Talk tomorrow, I'm really sleepy." He said.</p>
<p>Beomgyu smiles and hugs Taehyun back. The two then drifted to sleep while they're on each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>